Zant
by Ringbearer13
Summary: A new generation of Ninja is born.  Please read enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

Zant's story

Chapter 1

Where to start off with him at the age of 13 right when he is about to do ninja academies final exam and he is a little scared because he is not the best student.

Zant "Oh man I can't believe the exam is today I totally forgot to practice."

Hiro "Do not worry my friend you are a great ninja just a bit unpredictable"

"Gee thanks Hiro that makes me feel real good about my self"

"Anytime my friend"

A beautiful red haired girl walks in and hits zant over the head with a book

"Oww what did you do that for Kira"

Kira "Well for one I know you didn't practice for this exam and two im flirting with you."

"Oh" blushes "You're just trying to freak me out."

Teacher "Alright its time for the exam alright first up is Uzumaki Zant."

Zant walks up "Alright Shadow Clone Jutsu." Several clones appear.

Teacher "Not exactly what we wanted to see a little more advance technique but we will pass you B+."

Zant "Haha yes suck it Kira."

Kira "Whatever

Teacher "Your next Kira"

Kira "Alright Clone Jutsu" Several clones appear

Teacher "Good A+ and Hiro your up next"  
>Kira "Suck on that Zant"<p>

Hiro "Clone Jutsu" Clones appear.

After several more exams the squads are decided and Hiro, Zant and Kira are in squad 13and they get there first mission in chapter two and get to meet there captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Master and Students

"Man I can't wait to meet our master new teacher he will teach us so much stuff and take us on missions and…" Zant faints from excitement and twitches on the floor.

"Zant please get a hold of your self he isn't even here yet" Hiro says while he helps zant get up. "You two are pathetic, Kira punches both of them, if we don't make a good impression we won't get any good missions and we might get sent back to the academy."

"Well from what I have seen you all need to go home and learn some manners from your parents." Zant "Are you our new teacher" eyes full of hopefulness. "Yes my name is Neji Hyuga and I will be your leader for squad 13… now tell me your names."

"Kira Haruno, age 13.", "Zant Uzumaki age 13.", "Hiro Bell age 13."

"Well Uzumaki and Haruno hmmmm and Bell of course an interesting bunch of Genin." Altogether "Were Ready To Prove We Are Ready To Ninja!"

"Okay then if you can beat me in a fight working like a team I will honor you as ninja." Neji gets in a battle stance. "Let the battle begin!"

Zant "Shadow Clone Jutsu" charges Neji with 2 clones behind him and two above.

"Hmmm just like his father… fool."

"Now Hiro" shouts Zant.

Hiro and Kira grab Neji's legs and pull him underground and Zant's clones deliver a barrage of punches.

"Haha we got him" Zant shouts and starts doing a victory dance.

"Did you think it was really going to be that easy" Neji hits Zants chakra points blocking his chakra flow.

"No but we will never give up" they all say together.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Locked in Battle

Zant chakra is out of commission. But Hiro and Kira have a plan.

"Alright Zant just distract Neji for us for awhile and Hiro and I will do the rest."

"Got alright Neji I bet you can't hit me again." Zant says in a mocking tone.

"Fool I already have you in my next attack 8 Trigrams 64 Plams."

Neji just hits Zant with punch after punch after punch.

Hiro "I can't take this anymore I am going to help Zant you keep charging." Hiro runs in to face Neji and punches him in the face.

"Hmmm your quicker than I anticipated but no matter." Wipes blood of his lip.

"Thanks Hiro I didn't think I could take much more" Zant staggers out of the battle area.

"You hurt my friend and I don't care if you're my master I won't let you hurt my friends Fire Style Fire Body Jutsu." His whole body is on fire but he is not burning.

Neji tries to dodge but gets burned if he even gets close to Hiro.

"So this is your clan's technique oh well if you could only control it…"

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Hiro gets even more pumped up.

Zant "Don't worry Hiro help is on the way Shadow Clone Jutsu."

They descend to Neji from back and front and Hiro charges as well.

"Fools…, Neji prepares himself, 8 palm rotation."

Hiro and Zant go flying and land into trees Hiro is knocked out but Zant still stands.

"Man your pretty strong good thing I was just the distraction." Says Zant huffing and puffing barely able to stand.

"Whatever could you mean." Says Neji with a puzzled look.

"He means you should have saved your energy for me." Says Kira finally walking out.

In Neji mind "Her chakra levels are off the charts what did I over look?"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kira's Power is Revealed

"So your suppose to be the ultimate secrete weapon of squad 13, Neji laughs loudly, you're a girl."

"Yah and you're going to pay for beating up my friends."

Kira charges at Neji with a fist full of chakra and hits him square in the face.

"Haha got you" Kira looks at Neji but it turns out to be a log.

"Damn it where is he." Kira looks around and gets hit by Neji's attack and is knocked unconscious.

"Some secret weapon… so weak." Neji looks at her with pity.

Zant gets up "She was are secrete weapon not because she was strong but because she was smart and also has the ability to recharge chakra so get ready for this Neji **Rasengan." **

He charges at Neji and hits him with all he has and sends Neji flying.

"Yaaa we did it guys haha…" faints from exhaustion.

"Good thing I used a clone to test there strength that attack would have been a very nasty thing to take full on I am surprised he learned rasengan that fast oh well I guess you do all pass." He picks up his students and takes them to there homes and lets them have a good nights rest.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
